


Live Show

by Zinnia_L



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_L/pseuds/Zinnia_L
Summary: 在U21欧洲杯期间，塞尔克在魏泽尔&格哈特的房间里都干了些什么。





	Live Show

**Author's Note:**

> 3P预警

“我现在觉得有点无聊了。”塞尔克抱怨说，他青梅竹马的男朋友聚勒入选了国家队而不是U21，于是现在他们完全见不了面。  
“你要回自己房间吗？”聚勒在视频里问他，“我们可以干点有趣的，比如solo？”  
“Solo……好吧我懂你什么意思，但是我猜Nadiem应该还在和Thilo交流感情。哦等等Niki我看到了有趣的事情。”塞尔克把手机举起来对着床的位置，“看到了吧，他们又开始了。”  
魏泽尔刚刚结束了直播，格哈特就迫不及待的贴了上去，用脸蹭着男朋友的肩窝。  
“怪不得迷妹们都说你是个软o。”魏泽尔拍了拍他的头，“我女朋友都没有你粘人。”  
“Mitchi你又跑去看什么乱七八糟的网站了吧。”格哈特找了个舒服的位置靠在魏泽尔身边继续玩手机。  
“哈，我最近又看到了篇写我们的同人，肉文，你要不要实践一下。”魏泽尔翻了个身把格哈特压在身下，撑着上半身居高临下地看着格哈特，“小爷技术这么好包你满意。”  
“嘁就你那点水平，还没Kevin好。”格哈特冷漠的看着他。  
“哈敢说小爷我技术不好。”魏泽尔低下头霸道的吻住了格哈特，唇齿相碰相濡以沫了一番。  
魏泽尔的手伸进了队服在格哈特身上游走，有意无意的划过敏感带，格哈特控制不住的抖了起来，直到格哈特被他吻到喘不过气魏泽尔才放过了他。  
“怎么样，还说小爷技术不好吗。”魏泽尔的手伸到运动裤的边缘，沿着松紧带手指轻轻的来回，“反正明天自由活动，我们来好好运动一下。”格哈特吓得一激灵，往后靠到了床板上。  
“Mitchi，Davie还在呢。”格哈特提醒魏泽尔。  
“啊，Davie。”魏泽尔回头看他，“要一起来吗？”  
塞尔克举着手机突然觉得有点尴尬，视频里聚勒没忍住笑了出来。  
“我说这是要Live Show吗？”聚勒笑着说。  
“Niki你还在啊。”魏泽尔远远地挥了挥手算是打招呼，“你要是不允许就算了。”  
“我还没见过Davi干别人的时候的样子呢。”聚勒舔了舔嘴唇，“我听说Davi在队里和Max搞上了，话说Davi你怎么还没有去睡Nik。”  
“喂Niki你怎么一副事不关己的样子在这里八卦。”塞尔克忍不住吐槽，“我还是不是你男朋友。”  
“听说瑞士队那边有一个理论叫做男朋友永远不嫌多 。”聚勒说，“而且我都知道你搞过谁，我也和Leon睡过了，更何况我觉得这只是性而已。”  
“这个理论我服了。”魏泽尔表示甘拜下风。  
“本来就想看你Solo的，”聚勒笑着看着塞尔克，“现在我想看你和Mitchi一起干Yannick。”  
“哇为什么是干我，我看起来就是个受吗。”格哈特做出一副欲哭无泪的样子，“话说Max是哪一个Max。”  
“我还想问你是哪个Kevin呢。”魏泽尔一巴掌拍在格哈特大腿上，“你说还有哪个Max。”  
“呃……Meyer?”  
“不然呢，难道是鲍尔家那位吗?另外两位Maximilian昵称也不是Max啊。”塞尔克默默翻了个白眼，“我也想知道Kevin是哪个。”  
“维……维默尔。”格哈特看着男朋友故意做出的超凶的表情，咽了口口水，“之前在科隆的时候约过几次，他眼睛很好看。”  
“热刺那个奥地利人?孙的男朋友?”塞尔克惊呼了一声，“你小子可以啊。”  
“哇Davie也认识啊，不过他不是阿拉巴的男朋友吗……啊很疼哎能不能不要这么用力啊。”格哈特还没说完就被魏泽尔强行中断了。  
“那是德拉戈维奇。”魏泽尔从后面抱住了格哈特，手伸进衣服里在胸肌上徘徊，“这你都能弄混，亏你还睡过。”  
“那你不还睡过阿拉巴。我记得拜仁的迷妹叫你王妃吧。”格哈特做了个呕吐的表情，“哪有你这么丑的王妃。”  
魏泽尔气的在格哈特肩上咬了一口。  
“我听Flo，啊就是格里利奇提过，不来梅那个奥地利人，他们奥地利也挺有意思的。”塞尔克走到了床边坐下，“Niki你真的打算看Live Show吗。”  
“什么……啊我刚刚去拿瓜子了。”聚勒拿起手机，大脸又出现在屏幕上。  
“……好吧，你慢慢看。”塞尔克黑线。

魏泽尔脱掉了格哈特的上衣，皮肤裸露出来。  
“你肥了。”魏泽尔戳了戳格哈特的肚子，“我上次睡你还没这么多肉。”  
“你上次睡我也就三天前好吗。”格哈特打掉了魏泽尔的手，“你做准备工作的时候能不能认真一点，一点氛围都没有。”  
“你能不吐槽我了吗?”魏泽尔捉住格哈特不安分的手，用球衣打了个结把手绑了起来。  
塞尔克很黑线的看着这对科隆竹马。  
“他们平时都这么调情的吗?”聚勒吃着瓜子。  
“啊，大概……吧。”塞尔克说。  
魏泽尔抚摸着格哈特的肌肤，嘴唇和手一起在身体上游走，他的皮肤很敏感，被抚摸过的地方变得粉红。魏泽尔含住格哈特的乳头，格哈特哼哼唧唧的呻吟着。  
“没事隔壁是Nik和Maxi。”塞尔克说。  
“不是……这个原因……啊Mitchi下嘴轻一点。”格哈特有点说不出话。  
魏泽尔脱下了格哈特的裤子，半勃起的阴茎暴露在空气里，魏泽尔上下撸动着男朋友的阴茎，顺便附身含住了两个小球，格哈特的喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟。塞尔克看着咽了口口水。  
“Davie，你可以先试着吻他。”聚勒鼓励着男朋友。  
“我可以吗?”塞尔克爬上床，舔了舔格哈特的嘴角，得到允许之后吻住了格哈特。完全不同的味道，塞尔克的舌头扫过格哈特的上颚，微妙的痒让格哈特有点难受，但是他很沉醉。全新的体验。  
魏泽尔欣赏着男朋友的陶醉，手上轻轻用力，格哈特叫了出来。  
“我咬到你了吗?”塞尔克问。  
“不是……是……唔，Mitchi你想干什么?”  
“当然是让你好好享受服务啊。”Mitchi爬下床从行李箱里翻出一管润滑剂，“今天是柠檬蜂蜜味的。”  
“还能有这个味道?”塞尔克看了眼聚勒，被眼刀秒杀。  
魏泽尔架起格哈特的腿，在甬道口细细地涂了层润滑剂，开始开拓“土地”，依旧紧实的甬道让他费了不少时间。格哈特的阴茎涨得难受，但是手又被魏泽尔绑着，于是请求塞尔克：“Davie……啊……我想我需要你……帮我解开或者帮我弄出来。”  
“可以帮他但是弄出来可不行哦。”魏泽尔抬头看着塞尔克，“保证非常美味。”  
塞尔克找了个视野好的位置放他的手机，爬上床开始轻轻舔弄格哈特的乳头，大手在小腹上轻轻打圈，格哈特难耐地扭了扭，又被魏泽尔一巴掌拍在大腿根部。  
“不要乱动。”魏泽尔加入了第四根手指，“既然要3p那就要准备地更充分一点，我可不希望你明天参加不了训练，还要帮你编理由请假。”  
“我看已经要参加不了训练了。”格哈特内心吐槽着。  
差不多了之后魏泽尔脱下自己的短裤，撸动了几下早就硬邦邦的阴茎，直接插了进去。  
“啊……唔唔唔……Mitchi你他妈能不能轻点……啊。”格哈特不住的呻吟着，魏泽尔对于这具身体过于熟悉，他故意每一下都顶在前列腺上。格哈特的眼神开始迷离，他的阴茎随着魏泽尔的动作运动着，塞尔克眼睛都要看直了。  
“喔，真的骚。”塞尔克比了个大拇指。  
魏泽尔抽插了几下，猛的拔出了自己的家伙。  
“喂你要干什么。”格哈特不舒服的皱着眉，突如其来的空虚比突然被塞满更难受。  
“换个姿势啊笨蛋。”魏泽尔在边上躺下，指了指自己的擎天一柱，“乖乖坐上来自己动。”  
格哈特不情不愿的爬了过来，还是扶着魏泽尔的阴茎坐了下来，空虚的甬道再次被充满的感觉让格尔哈特发出了舒服的鼻音。试着上下运动了一下，格哈特开始自己玩了起来。  
“Davie你可以试着进来。”魏泽尔看着未来同事，“物超所值。”  
“我是物吗？”格哈特抗议。  
“你是我的。”魏泽尔勾住格哈特的脖子给了他一个小小的吻。格哈特顿时脸红了。  
“哎还是很甜呐。”聚勒感叹，“Davi你加入吗？”  
塞尔克思考了一下，脱下了自己的上衣，无比健美的身材，修长的四肢，虽然见过很多次了但还是让科隆竹马感叹了一番。  
“你看Davi身材多好。”魏泽尔戳了戳格哈特的肚子。  
“唔……你不就是觉得我胖吗……嗯……你这个矮子。”  
魏泽尔停下了动作，把阴茎拔了出来。  
“唔……Mitchi你不要生气啊。”格哈特讨好的伸出舌头舔魏泽尔的脸，“我错了啦……你要是不想做了那就算了。”  
“小爷我生气了，要好好惩罚你一下。”魏泽尔的手在格哈特的后颈上来回的抚摸，“让我想想，要不捆绑Play？”  
“下次行吗。”格哈特小声的说，“就我们两个人的时候怎么玩都行。”  
“那你同意让Davie加入我们了咯？”魏泽尔说。  
“我有办法不同意吗。”格哈特像猫一样用脸蹭着男朋友的脸，“你很希望和Davie一起干我吧。”  
“你不难受吗，龟头涨得都紫了。”魏泽尔捉住男朋友的阴茎，摩挲着马眼，格哈特因为快感抖了一下。  
“竟然吵架了。”塞尔克摸着自己的肚子。  
“是在调情。”吃瓜群众说，“没想到Yannick竟然这么软。”  
“我还是喜欢你这样强势一点的。”塞尔克说。  
科隆竹马重新开始，格哈特再次骑上了魏泽尔的阴茎，塞尔克脱下裤子，又粗又长的阴茎上下弹动着。格哈特看着塞尔克的尺寸咽了口口水。  
“我觉得不太行。”格哈特趴在男朋友身上，努力调整着姿势。  
“我觉得可以。”魏泽尔伸手撩开格哈特额前的碎发，在脸上亲了一口。  
塞尔克跪在床上，撸动着自己的小兄弟，试着进入格哈特。  
“啊。”格哈特叫了出来。  
“呃，弄疼你了吗？”塞尔克拍拍格哈特的屁股。  
“没……没事，你进来……进来吧。”格哈特大口吸着气。  
塞尔克缓缓的进入着，感受着紧致的肠壁，和魏泽尔的阴茎相互摩擦，科隆竹马同时喘息起来。  
“太……太大了。”格哈特吸着气，“我觉得要被撑坏了。”  
“放松宝贝儿，你这样Davie更进不来了。”魏泽尔一只手摸着男朋友的脸，安抚地亲吻着他的脸，另一只手抚慰着男朋友。  
塞尔克试着动了动，过于强烈的快感和疼痛让格哈特叫了出来，但他马上捂住了嘴。  
“没事的宝贝儿，喔你现在的样子实在是太辣了，我都想叫Nik过来观摩一下。”魏泽尔勾住男朋友的脖子给了他一个奖励性质的吻。  
快感太强烈了，格哈特从来没有这样的体验。他连完整的话都说不出来，只能勉强挤出几个单词。  
“不……不要Nik……”格哈特一边呻吟一边说。  
前倾的姿势很不好受，格哈特试着撑起一点上半身，塞尔克扶住他的腰开始活塞运动，格哈特嘴里发出断断续续的呜咽声。  
一波又一波的快感涌上来，格哈特感觉塞尔克运动的越来越卖力，突然间一股温热的暖流直到小腹，格哈特有点天旋地转。  
塞尔克抽出了自己软掉的小兄弟，不好意思的看着格哈特穴口流出的一点白色液体。  
“抱歉我没忍住。”塞尔克挠挠头，“要帮你清理一下吗。”  
“不……不用了。”格哈特直起了身体，魏泽尔的阴茎还在他的体内，正巧顶在前列腺上。格哈特勉强扯出了一个笑容，“你的技术很棒。”  
“多谢夸奖。”聚勒说。  
“Niki你还要看吗。”塞尔克拿起他的手机，“够了吧。”  
“很精彩呢，Davi。”聚勒舔着嘴唇，“Yannick看起来很好吃哦。”  
格哈特满脸通红的别过了头。  
“好了不调戏你们了，一会还要开会，再见。”聚勒挥了挥手，下线了。  
“呃……那什么，Nadiem他们应该好了吧，我就回去了。”塞尔克捡起地上的衣服穿上，“Yannick你的屁股真的很棒。”  
“再见Davie。”格哈特小小声的说。  
“晚饭见啊Davie。”魏泽尔挥挥手，目送塞尔克穿好衣服离开房间关上了门。  
“Yannick现在你是我一个人的了。”魏泽尔扶着格哈特的腰，开始律动起来。新的一波快感，让刚刚清醒过来的格哈特又被冲昏了，不断地被掠过前列腺，格哈特终于射了出来，魏泽尔也射在了格哈特体内。  
“Mitchi……”  
“好了Yannick，走吧洗澡去，你这个体重我可抱不动你。”魏泽尔伸手摸着格哈特脸颊，“放心我会帮你清理的。”  
格哈特的脸更红了。  
“说真的Davie技术是比你好。”在洗澡的时候格哈特小声的说，他趴在魏泽尔身上享受着服务。  
“嗯我知道。”魏泽尔把手指伸进了格哈特的后庭把精液弄了出来，“之前他来柏林的时候睡过。”  
“什么？”格哈特难以置信的看着他。  
“我先声明不是被我睡来赫塔的。”魏泽尔含着格哈特的耳垂，“但是我还是最喜欢Yannick了。”  
“你不要再说了。”格哈特给了魏泽尔一个绵长的深吻。


End file.
